


Rules

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

Rules

 

‘Rules are made to be broken.’

 

I remember when I first told Sarek this; I can still see the slight twitch in his right eyebrow, the tilt of his head and a sigh of resignation as he prepared his brain for the inevitable waves of illogic that always preceded my assault on his perceptions.

 

However, of all the philosophies I have encountered during my much-travelled existence, this Ouroboros rule has been a constant. It has been my shield against injustice and a weapon to fight the bureaucracy that infests every civilised society.

 

My most memorable battle was against a somewhat green around the ears Vulcan ambassador. My triumph was absolute!

 

 

Earth, February 11th 2228

 

“If you’re going to give me a present, Sarek, now would be a good time.”

 

His head shot up. "A present? Is it normal practice to present a gift?” His eyes darted to the pocket of his discarded jacket.

 

“You’ve been hiding something in that jacket all evening. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

 

He straightened and pulled his head back, looking down his nose. "The robe does not secrete anything except a data PADD, Amanda.”

 

“You’re reading?” I was miffed and felt somewhat cheated of the perceived gift. "Obviously my conversation isn’t gripping enough!”

 

He seemed to take in a deep breath before answering. "It is essential that I have some guidance with this type of interaction.” He waved his hand at our table and the room. Then he snatched the concealed data PADD, flipping it so that it came to an abrupt halt next to my wine glass. Before I could even peek at the display, he continued, "It contains a list of the excepted courtship rules on this planet.”

 

“What?”

 

“They are the standard ones of course, considering the cultural and geographical variations…”

 

“You brought a guide for dating humans!”

 

He shrugged. “I did not; it was given to me.”

 

“Someone gave it…who?”

 

“The embassy has a protocol officer whose duty is to provide rules for effective interaction with non-Vulcans. I admit that it was a surprise to see this particular study on my desk, but it has proven useful.”

 

“Oh wonderful, I have one of your staff dictating our great romance! So what happens next?” I folded my arms in exasperated resignation.

 

Sarek ignored the sarcasm and picked up the pad, his slim fingers becoming a blur of activity, his dark eyes narrowing before meeting mine. “As this is our second outing, it is acceptable for me to make a creative change to the evening’s schedule. With your permission I could suggest a walk, weather permitting. There is also the possibility of a visit to another drinking establishment, providing you have not already consumed the benchmark units of alcohol, as it is not advisable to render one’s partner intoxicated. Which would you prefer, Amanda?”

 

“Given the choice, I think the intoxicated bit sounds the most attention grabbing.”

 

He looked sceptical and consulted the PADD. "It would be against the excepted rules and such behaviour could be interpreted as a deliberate attempt at seduction.”

 

“Oh, do I get to choose a seduction option?”

 

Again, he used the PADD before answering. “No, not until the fifth date.” As he double checked that statement with obvious interest, he added, “You should never discard rules, Amanda; they are usually established to maintain civility.”

 

“Waiter.”

 

“Yes, Madam?”

 

“Another bottle of wine, please.”

 

“Yes, Madam.”

 

“Sarek, have I ever told you my views on rules…?”


End file.
